Superman VS Son Gohan
by kenxepe
Summary: An evil alien criminal has possessed Son Gohan! His girlfriend, Videl turns to Superman and Wonder Woman for help.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Dragon Ball Z or DC characters. And I make no money from this fan fiction.

Superman VS Son Gohan

by

Rhonnel Ferry

In her Goddess of Peace Great Saiyaman 2 disguise, a sleeveless blue green gi worn over a purple figure hugging body-suit, an orange cape, and a modified helmet with eye shield, antennas, and a heart design on the front, Videl, the young daughter of World Martial Arts Champion Mr. Satan, flies over unfamiliar skies in desperate search of the superhero known as Superman.

She eventually encounters two beings flying amongst the clouds. The man is tall and muscular with chiseled features. He has short dark hair, and he's wearing a skin tight blue suit with a long red cape flowing in the back. The woman is absolutely stunning! She has long dark hair, and an athletic build which she covers in a gold and red bustier-like armor, and a short, blue gladiator skirt.

They move so gracefully, it's as though they are dancing in midair. And it makes Videl yearn for her own lover, the Saiyan/human hybrid, Son Gohan, even more.

"Superman!" she yells. "I need your help!"

"Diana, look!" Superman tells his companion, the Amazon called Wonder Woman. "That girl can fly, too!"

"These days, Kal, that doesn't really surprise me anymore," she responds.

"You're right. I kinda' miss the old days when flying was special."

"I am Great Saiyaman 2!" Videl introduces herself. "I'm a super heroine from Satan City!"

"Satan City?! My God!" Superman exclaims. "It certainly sounds like a city that could use superheroes."

"My partner, the superhero, Great Saiyaman, has been possessed by the alien criminal, Boo-boo!"

"I thought you were the Great Saiyaman."

"No, she's the Great Saiyaman 2," Diana interrupts. "Pay attention, Kal."

"Please," Videl begs him. "You're the only superhero strong enough to rescue my partner, and defeat Boo-boo!"

Superman thinks a second, while rubbing his chin.

"Well, I don't know you," he says. "But you ARE wearing a cape."

"And she has that really cute heart motif on her helmet," Diana adds.

"Guess that officially makes you one of the good guys! OK! We'll do it!"

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Videl shouts, bowing to them.

#

The alien criminal, Boo-boo, in possession of Son Gohan's body, or we can simply call him, Boo-boo/Gohan, hovers high above Satan City.

'This Saiyan/human hybrid is one of the strongest beings I have ever possessed!' he thinks to himself. 'I must test its power! The temptation is far too great!'

The spiky haired young man, wearing a green gi over a black skin tight costume, aims an open hand at the city below. From his palm, a ball of energy, roughly the size of a soccer ball, appears. In just one second, it grows to twenty times in diameter!

"REALLY BIG SCARY ENERGY BALL!" Boo-boo/Gohan yells, and the energy ball zooms downward!

The citizens below are momentarily petrified when the dark sky is suddenly illuminated by the giant glowing orb speeding towards them. And then panic ensues! Frightened people scream, run for cover, and trample each other!

"There is no place to run, you worms!" Boo-boo/Gohan laughs. "Your entire city is doomed!"

Suddenly Superman appears in the nick of time to catch the ball in his hands before it could cause any damage to the surrounding buildings! He grunts as the heat from the sphere painfully singes his palms, but still the superhero continues to slowly push it back. When it is far enough, he kicks the ball upwards into the night sky! Then he fires his heat vision, a pair of red beams from his eyes, at the sphere, and it harmlessly but fantastically explodes in the air!

"Such power!" Boo-boo/Gohan says in awe. "You destroyed my Really Big Scary Energy Ball near effortlessly!"

"And if you don't release that young man right now, I'll show you just how powerful I can really be!" Superman threatens him, as Diana and Videl flank the famous superhero.

"Actually,...I think I would like to see that," the criminal responds with a smirk.

All of a sudden, Videl locks her hands together, and smashes Wonder Woman from behind, knocking out the heroine!

"Diana!" Superman shouts, looking back in concern.

Taking advantage of the opening, Boo-boo/Gohan sucker punches Superman with a right cross to the jaw! Superman is stunned! Boo-boo/Gohan follows up with a roundhouse kick to the stomach, a one-two combo, and finally a head kick!

"You're fast, and also quite strong," Superman says, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth. "But I've been hit harder before."

Insulted, Boo-boo/Gohan yells and charges forward with another punch! Superman catches the fist in his left hand, and squeezes it! Boo-boo/Gohan howls in pain. Superman punches him in the face with a right straight!

The punch is so strong, Boo-boo/Gohan is launched outside the city limits! Superman chases after him, and then punches him right into the side of a mountain!

"You can't win," Superman informs his opponent, who is half buried in the mountainside. "It's best that you give up."

"You are correct," Boo-boo/Gohan weakly agrees. "You are definitely much better than this body I am currently inhabiting."

"What-?"

But before Superman could react, a hairless, blue skinned apparition emerges from within the boy.

"Gohan!" Videl worriedly calls out, as she flies towards them.

"Videl," Gohan mumbles weakly. "What have you done?"

"Gohan, I... I did it for you!" she confesses, tears flowing from her eyes.

Above them, in the dark skies, Boo-boo/Superman cackles madly.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or DC characters. I make no money from this fan fiction.

Son Gohan VS Superman

by

Rhonnel Ferry

Wonder Woman grabs Videl by the throat, and slams the girl's back into the base of the mountain, shattering a portion of its surface!

"You selfish fool!" the furious Amazon roars, on the verge of tears. "What makes your love more special than ours, that you would sacrifice my man to save yours?!"

Videl can't bear to look the woman in the eye. She turns her head away, and remains silent. Diana almost punches her in the face, but stops herself when she realizes that the girl has no intention of either fighting back or even defending herself.

"Please forgive us!" Son Gohan yells.

Diana turns, and finds the young man on his hands and knees, his head bowed to the ground.

"I can save him," Gohan promises her. "I can defeat Boo-boo, and get Superman back."

"How?" Diana asks, releasing Videl. "He's beaten you once already."

"I am a Saiyan. We have an uncanny ability to naturally become stronger after every difficult fight, whether we win or lose. Essentially, I am now much stronger than the Boo-boo/Son Gohan that Superman defeated earlier!"

Diana quietly ponders the boy's suggestion.

#

'Incredible!', Boo-boo/Superman thinks, staring at his hands. 'This Kryptonian's power levels are almost godlike!'

"Boo-boo!" Gohan interrupts his ruminations.

"Oh. The old model," Boo-boo/Superman unenthusiastically says. "Go away, boy. I am eager to test the extent of my new host's power, but not on you. He's already proven you are not his match. I haven't the inclination nor the time."

"Make time!" Gohan challenges him.

The boy's dark, spiky hair becomes golden, his eyeballs turn emerald green, as Gohan transforms into the more powerful Super Saiyan!

He shouts a battle cry, then charges forward, landing a fearsome left straight right into Boo-boo/Superman's face!

But to Gohan's surprise, his enemy is seemingly unharmed.

"You simpleton," Boo-boo/Superman mocks him. "When I possess beings, my significant power level reinforces theirs. In other words, I am much stronger than the Superman that easily defeated our combination earlier! What makes you think you could possibly have a chance of defeating me now?!"

He backhands the startled youth, launching Super Saiyan Son Gohan backwards into the air! Boo-boo/Superman chases after him, and grabs his ankle with both hands. Then he swings the boy around and around, before finally throwing him into a clump of trees! Several tree trunks and branches shatter as the Super Saiyan crashes into them!

"That's enough," Videl tells Wonder Woman, standing from behind the dense shrubbery concealing them. "We have to help him, now!"

"Stay down!" Diana whisper shouts, roughly yanking the girl by the arm. "Stick to the plan! Son Gohan asked for a chance. We're going to give him one."

"Where did you go?" Boo-boo/Superman hisses after following Super Saiyan Son Gohan into the forest.

As he searches, he learns to use Superman's X-ray vision, and he finds his quarry hiding behind the thick trunk of a large tree.

'Nice trick,' Boo-boo/Superman comments on the newly discovered ability. 'Must work great on the ladies.'

Then with his heat vision, he burns a hole into the tree, and painfully sears the Super Saiyan's shoulder!

Gohan howls in agony! He falls to the ground, clutching his injury. But when he senses the enemy nearing, he springs back up to his feet, raises his fists, and faces his opponent.

"My, you are a stubborn one," Boo-boo/Superman scoffs in irritation. "Let's end this fight, now. I have cities I intend to burn into the ground. Starting with yours."

Boo-boo/Superman attacks with, of course, a superman punch. The Super Saiyan rushes under it. And when Boo-boo/Superman turns around to face him, Son Gohan surprises the criminal with a spin kick to the face!

Boo-boo/Superman just smirks. Then a trickle of blood in the corner of his mouth surprises him.

"What-?" he begins, as he touches his lip, and stares at the red drops at his fingertips.

"His woman shared a little secret," Gohan explains. "He's like a solar battery. He uses the sun as a power source. It's night. You've been expending his energy with no means of recharging."

For once, Boo-boo/Superman is speechless, nervously wondering if the boy is just bluffing.

"You want to know the source of my power?" Gohan asks, taking a fearless step forward. "It's rage."

Boo-boo/Superman takes a fearful step back.

"You possessed me," the Super Saiyan continues. "Almost used me to destroy my own city. But worst of all? You made my girl cry. Boo-boo, you have fed my anger plenty!"

His entire body becomes completely surrounded in golden flame and blue electricity, as Gohan transforms into the even stronger Super Saiyan 2!

Super Saiyan 2 Son Gohan dashes forward! Boo-boo/Superman throws a straight right, but the Saiyan/human hybrid ducks under it, and delivers a powerful left elbow to the solar plexus, that makes the much bigger man buckle!

With the alien criminal's head bent forward, the following left backfist to the chin becomes twice as painful!

Gohan does an outside leg kick to the left calf, keeping his opponent off balance. Then follows with a stinging left hook to the face, a strong right punch to the stomach, and finally a high reverse roundhouse kick that knocks his enemy down!

Beaten and groggy, Boo-boo/Superman forces himself to a sitting position,...and laughs.

Super Saiyan 2 Son Gohan just quietly looks on.

"Congratulations!" Boo-boo/Superman greets him. "You have proven your worth. Here...IS YOUR PRIZE!"

Boo-boo leaps out of Superman's body!

But before he could re-enter (or repossess) Son Gohan, Wonder Woman binds him with her Lasso of Truth! And Videl swiftly carries the unconscious Superman to safety.

"What...what is this?!" Boo-boo raves, as he struggles to break free.

"Something Videl noticed," Diana explains, trying to maintain control of her lasso. "For a split second, you become solid when transferring between hosts!"

"Bah! You think this toy will hold me?!"

"No,...we don't," Super Saiyan 2 Son Gohan admits. Then he brings his hands close together. A ball of light appears between them. And he says, "Ka...me...ha...ME...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...!"

With his arms stretched forward, a blinding beam of energy erupts from Gohan's palms! Boo-boo is completely engulfed in this energy beam. His body is utterly incinerated, and the echoes of his screams fade away.

"OH MY GOD!" Superman yells, after recovering. "You killed him!"

"Yea, so?" Gohan asks, reverting to his dark haired base form.

"So?! So that's murder! Did you really have to kill him?!"

"He was a dick."

Superman is momentarily speechless.

"You can't just kill people because you think they're dicks!" Superman spouts.

"Why not?" Gohan asks. "Cell, Cell Jr, Bojack and his cronies,... I've been killing before I was even eighteen."

"And he's the nice Saiyan," Videl adds, smiling, and then hugging her lover's arm.

"How are you not in juvie?!" Superman asks.

"What is your deal?" Gohan asks him. "You killed Zod-"

"Hey! That was a one time thing!"

"You killed him twice. The first time, you depowered him, Ursa, and Non, and left them to die in the North Pole."

"Y-y-you don't know that they died! They could have been adopted by Eskimos! I bet they're all living happily in igloos there!"

"What about Nuclear Man?" Videl asks. "You dropped him into the core of a nuclear power plant-"

"Th-that doesn't count. H-he wasn't even really a living being-"

"He had a crush on that Lacy woman. He had feelings. He was sentient."

"Yea, b-but..but... HE WAS A DICK!"

#

Later, Gohan and Videl bow before Superman and Wonder Woman to once again apologize, and also thank them for their help.

Superman and Wonder Woman bow also. Then they hold hands, and fly away, that they may return to more familiar skies.

END


End file.
